Unnecessary Effort
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: What do you get when Sirius has to get his own bag, because Remus cant be bothered to do it for him? A conversation about Unnecessary Effort, that's what.


**Un-necessary Effort.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates guys, I'm really trying to finish my other two fics. I really am! But I'm blocked. Pleasepleaseplease tell me if you have any ideas, because I have none. /sadface. Oh well. I'm writing some one-shots to fill the gap, so I hope you like them! Please pay some attention to my other stories as well. Thanks!**

**Set in the Marauders Era, again. Newfound obsession with it. Remus/Sirius friendship. No, I don't own the characters. No, I'm not making money from this. Yes, it's mine. Can we get to the story now, please?**

"Remus? Reeeeeeeemus. Moooony! MOONY!" Sirius whined over to his friend. No response. "REEEEMUS! REEEEEEEEEEEEEMUS! Moony? Moooonyyyyy?" He tried again. Still no response. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN, DON'T IGNORE MEEEEEEEE!"

"Huh, wha? Sorry, pads. I was reading… What do you want?" Remus replied, looking up from his book and staring over at the spot where the raven-haired boy was. He was casually sprawled across a red sofa, his tie loose around his chest and the top three buttons of his shirt undone.

"Can you get my bag for me?"

"Oh, yes. Because I'm so much closer to it, aren't I? It's at the end of the couch, Pads. Get it yourself. I can't believe you interrupted my reading for that…" Remus replied sarcastically. Sirius sighed deeply, but didn't move.

"Well?" Remus asked. It had been five minutes and Sirius hadn't moved yet. "Are you going to get your bag or what?"

"Well. The thing is… I would. But that's just unnecessary effort, isn't it? And well, I don't like unnecessary effort. Especially not when I have a handsome, strong lad who just so happens to owe me one, who can do the favour for me…" Sirius replied, staring up at the ceiling with nothing but mischief in his eyes.

"Since when did I owe you one? Please, do tell…" Remus replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Well. Fifth year, when you were too bloody shy to ask Jessica out on a date. So I did it for you, and she said yes. As I remember, Mr Moony over here got his first kiss that night, did he not? So. You owe me. My bag needs to come to me. And well… I can't be bothered to get it," Sirius explained, but not moving an inch from the awkward position he had been lying in for half an hour. Remus's face reddened at the 'first kiss' part, but he was determined not to give in.

"You're so lazy, do you know that? And stupid. You're a wizard, for Merlin's sake! Accio the thing!" the werewolf said. Sirius gave a small groan and spoke again.

"What if my wand's over on the table? Which, I think you'll find, it is. So, if you DON'T mind, I'd appreciate it if you could get me my bag, you little git. And anyway. I am NOT stupid. Academically challenged, maybe. But I, Sirius Orion Black, am not stupid. And I'm so stiff too… James has got us training non-stop at Quidditch Practise because if that stupid game against Slytherin next week. Pleeeeeeease? I'll… I'll… Be your best friend?"

"You. Are. So. ANNOYING. And I thought I was your best friend? I am… Hurt, Padfoot. Get up off your lazy butt and get the bag yourself. This conversation has been going on for about ten minutes, and that's nine and a half minutes too long for my liking. If you don't mind…" Remus said, looking back to the book that was on the table in front of him.

"You're the worst best friend ever. James would do it for me. See, he loves me. I see how it is. You **clearly** don't love me…" Sirius sighed dramatically, sitting up and then falling back down again, with a hand to his forehead in some weird dramatic faint. The raven-haired boy rolled sideways, trying to face the sandy-haired boy across the room, but fell onto the floor with a loud thump and a quiet 'Ouch…'

"While I'm down here, I may as well…" Sirius muttered, crawling over to the spot where his bag rested casually against the side of the sofa. He crawled back, but ended up hitting his head on the corner of a small, square table that he obviously hadn't seen. He swore and slumped back onto the sofa, rubbing the painful red mark on his head.

"Well. That was harder than it needed to be… See. What did I tell you, Moony? Un. Necessary. Effort…"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. Bye for now! :3**


End file.
